Please don't make me kill you: An Alduin love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Her escape from the execution still haunts her mind. Akara remembers every detail of him. For years she had been searching for him in hopes to thank him but never saw him. Until one day they stumble into each other.He's nothing but mystery and won't tell her anything about him or his past. But she is willing to take the chance and what she learns about him isn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded against my chest from both fear and anger. Fear of dying and anger of knowing that I shouldn't have been here. I was an innocent woman. I was taken by mistake. Yet here I sat with ropes binding my hands. I didn't pay too much attention to the men beside me. I was too busy thinking of some way to escape. To live while I still had the chance to.

I thought about it, that was, until I saw a man shot down by an archer as he booked it. A chill shuddered down my spine. I couldn't run after all.

" Name."  
I looked up at the guard, trying to bite back my tongue.

" Akara."  
His eyes searched the list and then his brows furred together.

" Captain she's not on the list." He mumbled. Of course I wasn't, I was an innocent woman! I had just been roaming around when I found myself in the center of a battle. When they found me the pinned me for a storm cloak and hauled me in without question. The Captain faltered, all eyes on her. Then she cracked under pressure and sent me to wait in line to be executed. I'd get her back for this. If I got out.  
My eyes wondered around before landing on a young boy. He was perhaps my age, maybe a little older. But there was something odd about him. He was calm. Not an ounce of worry or fear in his blood. In fact he looked . . . bored.

Then his eyes flickered over to me. I had expected a lot of things but what I saw was not one of them. His hair was black, so black it almost looked blue, and his eyes were gold. But there was something about them that seemed off and it wasn't just the color.

Above us there was a screech and I turned my eyes to the sky. There in the distance I spotted a black blob. I had tried to lie to myself and say it was just a bird but I knew I was wrong. Even as I shoved up to the block my eyes never left it. It screeched again then the ground rumbled. My heart seemed to have stopped. I couldn't believe it. It was a-

" Dragon!"

Fire left it's mouth and I ducked. As soon as the heat disappeared I tried to run but my legs were shaking too much for my own good. It was as if I had no strength left in my bones.

" Prisoner come with me!"

I shot up and saw one of the guards running towards a tower. If I could then I obviously would have.

I jumped at the cold touch of a hand on my own. There knelt the boy I had seen earlier, sawing at the ropes around my wrist with a knife.

" How did you-"  
" No time to ask stupid questions." He rushed, still sawing. With one last flick of his wrist the bindings came undone and fell to the floor. " Can you stand?"

" I can force myself too."  
" Good. Run, run as far as you can and don't believe what people say."

And with that he left. As quick as he came he had disappeared. However I didn't have much time to question it. I could search him down later and thank him. Until then I'd have to muster up what strength I had and run for it.

 _Run, run as far as you can and don't believe what people say._

That's exactly what I intended to do.

* * *

I shot up out of my bed with a gasp. My chest heaved and sweat had formed on my brow. I glanced around in few that I had been captured again then I relaxed. No, I was safe. I was in an inn, safe and sound in my own bed. I had a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I tried to calm my erratic heart and laid back down into bed, pulling the furs over my shoulder as if they'd keep my safe. It had been how long since that happened? Yet the dream was still so vivid. I groaned and grasped my head. And now that I've been training it seems to be haunting me even more.

His eyes flashed through my mind.

I never did find out if he survived or not. If he was a criminal he most likely booked it to the forests, which would explain why I hadn't ran into him yet. So many years had passed and still to this day it bothers me that I never had the chance to thank him. I shuddered at the thought of being dead, or worse, finding him dead. He had done nothing but cut the ropes on my wrists but he had been my savior. Finding him dead would be the worst possible thing. Or at least, that's what I had thought at the time.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like it! I had gotten a request a while ago to do this and I was quite sure on how I could go about doing it. But i think I've thought of the perfect idea. Anyways hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and ate my breakfast peacefully. The soup had been warm, just the opposite of the weather outside. Afterwards I began to finish getting dressed and grabbed my coin purse to buy more supplies for my trips. I needed to stock up while I had the chance.

I stepped outside and shivered as the wind hit me. Even Solitude was starting to get cold. It most likely wouldn't be long before the port would freeze over. Giving a goodbye to the inn keeper I pulled my scarf over my nose and rushed out into town, eager to see what the vendors had for sell this time around.

* * *

" Thank you, now make sure you stay warm. I heard there is a storm coming this way, wouldn't want you to get caught in it in the middle of your travels."  
I smiled at the vendor as I took the vegetables.

" Thank you for the concern. I'll make sure to stay warm."  
We gave a nod towards each other before I walked my own way. I glanced down at the vegetables in my bag. They'd be perfect for this type of weather. Not to mention I had just bought some meat and cheese as well. If I was going to travel then I was going to travel on a happy stomach.

Then it seemed that time had stopped.  
When I looked up I felt my heart pound and stop all at the same time. I had spotted the black hair at first, but of course that could have been anybody. I tried to tell myself that. He stood, that bored look still on his face, as he looked around. Then his eyes landed on me.

My entire body had gone numb. Gold. They were gold.

" Dragon!"

Our eyes ripped away from each other and to the sky. It seemed the whole city rumbled at the creature flew past, barely missing the buildings. Everything dropped for my hands and I ran. But the crowd shoved against me, everyone running away from it as I ran towards it. I'm sure they all thought I was crazy. Even I thought I was crazy for most of the reckless things I did. But I found that I wasn't alone. Just ahead to my right there he was, running in the exact same direction I was.

I couldn't focus on that despite how much I wanted to. I needed to focus on keeping everyone safe.

I finally bursted through the city gates only to have to dodge ice as it hurled at my face. I rolled then reached back for my bow. I heard the dragon cry in pain as my arrows landed on it one by one, the spell I had place on them taking effect. It's head flicked towards me. Its jaw opened, ready to snap when I beat him to it. My shout left my lips and it stumbled, buying me time to do the final blow. Only someone had beat me to it.  
I stood dumbfounded as he ran and jumped, his sword high above his head. The dragon screeched as the blade sliced through its neck. Then its head fell in defeat.

Though there was cheers I didn't hear them. I looked at the dragon, my chest heaving, then up to him.

" It's the dragonborn!"

" She's just as heroic as I pictured her!"

For the first time I had seen emotion flash across his face. Although I wasn't sure just what emotion it was. His eyes seemed to widen and his lips parted oh so slightly. I hooked the bow onto my back, not once taking my eyes off of him. He knew who I was. He remembered me. I know he did.

The golden light began to swirl towards me, the wind making me shiver. I took a step forward but that seemed to be my mistake. He instantly sheathed his sword and booked it.  
" Is he insane! He's heading right towards the storm!"

Oh no. He wasn't getting away. Not this time.  
Without any hesitation I chased after him into the deadly storm that brewing ahead.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! They inspired me to continue on with this story, I should have more out soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. He had been right there and now he was gone. He couldn't have gone far.  
Then I heard a rustle. My eyes caught a glimpse of his hair through the trees and I started off again with no hesitation. Inch by inch he came more into view. Then I leaped using what strength I had left.

My arms wrapped around him and we both went tumbling down the hill, landing in a tangled mess at the bottom. We both laid there motionless for a moment as we tried to catch our senses. I groaned and opened my eyes, hearing a heartbeat underneath me. I immediately pushed myself up and glanced down at him.

There he laid, his eyes shut and his lips parted. He was just as I remembered him, only much more gorgeous with all the dirt and blood washed away. I let my fingers drape across his cheek. He was unconscious.  
I sat back and looked around. The people earlier had mentioned something about a storm coming in and by the looks of the sky I didn't second guess it. I couldn't just leave him here. There had to be somewhere we could take shelter.

I hauled him onto my back, his feet dragging in the dirt as I attempted to carry him. After I finally narrowed in on my destination I laid him gently out of sight before proceeding towards the cave. I loaded my bow and narrowed in on the bandit that stood against the rocks nearly half asleep. Needless to say it was easy to clean the camp out.

By the time I returned to him the wind had picked up greatly, whipping my hair around like crazy. I carefully carried him inside and tucked him into a bedroll. I had food, I had warmth. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

I had just started to dose off when I heard a scuffle. I barely had the time to open my eyes before I was knocked off the chair and pinned to the floor with a knife to the throat.

" Why did you follow me?" He growled. I continued to push up against his hand in hopes that his blade wouldn't get any closer.

" Answer me! Why did you follow me!"  
" Because I've waited so many years to find you! I wasn't going to let you get away again!"

His body slacked at my words. All the anger in his face was washed away almost instantly. He sighed and he sat back on my legs. As I pushed myself up onto my arms I watched him run a hand through his hair. Then his eyes flickered to me.  
" So you do remember me." He gave a light smirk.

" I recognized you as soon I saw you and I know you did the same."  
He smile fell and he stood, not offering to help me up.

" You should have never came after me."  
" And why is that?"

" I'm nothing but bad news."  
I nearly laughed as I stood and dusted myself off.

" Aren't we all?"

I seemed to manage to make him smile slightly again.

" You just need to go home and forget about me."

Now it was my turn to frown.  
" I'm not one to listen to orders. Besides we can't, we are sort of stuck in here until the storm passes."

" Storm?" He asked urgently. I nodded towards the mouth of the cave. He turned and peered around the corner only to see the snow piling onto the forest floor. He sighed and laid his forehead against the cave wall. Somehow I knew this was going to be some interesting alone time.

* * *

(POV Switch)

I sighed and laid my forehead against the cave wall. I could feel her gaze on me as she stood with her arms crossed. I knew that this day would come. For years I had been trailing her, watching her train and grow. Never once did I ever intend to cross paths with her or even talk to her. That's what I get for being reckless and letting her see me in town.

I glanced over at her. Her eyes were still locked on me, not even bothering to hide the face that she had been staring. Who knew how long we were going to be stuck here. I might as well try to make the best of it.  
" Name?"

I furred my brows. " Excuse me?"

" Your name. What is it?"

I hesitated for a moment. " Alun."

She tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. " I don't think I've ever heard that one before.  
" What about you?"  
" Hm? Oh call me Akara."

" I don't think I've ever heard that one before."

She smirked at my comment. Then she turned and looked at the remnants of the small bandit camp.  
" Well Alun, I suggest you get comfy. It looks like we may be here a while."

That's exactly what I was afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid there, my hands laced behind my head, and stared up at the ceiling of the cave. The howl of the wind echoed through the cave as if it was taunting me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to use this time to my advantage. I hadn't been following her for no reason. No, I had been learning the way she fought. Her strengths and her weaknesses. All for the day that we faced each other. For the day where one of us would be the victim of the other's blade. She had to sleep sometime and it seemed she had no suspicion of me. I had this chance now I needed to make sure I used it.  
" Staring at me isn't going to help the time pass." I commented calmly. She didn't seem phased by my comment in the slightest.

" I wasn't expecting it to."

I let out a slight groan then finally looked over at her. She sat across the fire with her knees pulled to her chest, her eyes locked on me.

" You look so different compared to when we first met." She continued. I crossed my feet and looked back up to the ceiling.

" I could say the same to you. Then again that happens when someone doesn't have their hands bound."

She didn't respond. The silence gave me the moment to contemplate on if I regretted saving her. I couldn't even remember why I had. I could have left her to die, then I'd have no worries left and I could live on with my life as planned. Perhaps it was because I preferred to have her die by my own hands instead of a dragons or a soldier's.

" Thank you."  
Her voice was soft, so soft I could barely hear it.  
" Hm?"

" I said thank you. For saving me." She repeated this time with more confidence. I blinked at her in shock. That was the last thing I was expecting from her.  
" There's no reason to thank me."

" You saved my life! That's more than enough of a reason. That's why I've been searching for you all these years." Kara pushed. I smirked slightly.

" In that case, don't mention it."

" And I'm sorry for getting us into this situation. "

" It's fine. We are in a cave aren't we?"

She frowned. " You're freezing. I can see the goosebumps on your skin."

I tensed at her words. I had been trying to ignore the fact just how cold I had become during our time in this damn cave. But it seemed that inch by inch it began to swallow me whole. I slowly moved my fingers to get more feeling into them.  
" I'll be fine."  
That was a flat out lie. If I didn't get warmer soon . . . well that was something I didn't want to think about. If I was to die it would be by a blade not by the cold.

I jumped slightly as I felt something slip under my head. My eyes flew open and I saw Akara hovering above me, one hand holding my head up the other undoing the scarf around her neck.

" What are you-"  
" You need it more than I do." She interrupted. I subconsciously used my arm to prop myself up and sat frozen as she began to wrap the fabric around my neck, tugging it up over my nose. The warmth from her still radiated on the scarf and sunk against my skin, my nose filled with a lovely scent.

" There, it should help some." She gave a soft smile. My hand drifted up and I grasped it.

" Why? You don't even know me." I mumbled, my voice being muffled slightly.  
" In this world you can't survive alone."

I let her words sink into my mind. Then I slowly nodded in agreement.  
" I suppose you're right."

Akara lowered herself until she sat beside me. I allowed myself to take in a good glance at her. Her hair was long despite being in a ponytail. Something I suspect would get dangerously tangled in wind like what was happening now. Her lashes were thick and her eyes sparkled from the fire. I was most definitely right on one thing. Seeing someone without their wrists bound changes them completely. More than I wanted to admit.

" So now that you've found me and done what you've searched to do, what are you going to once we get out of here?" I asked hesitantly in attempt to make small talk. She gave a 'hm' as she thought.  
" To be honest I have so much to do. That I just don't know where to start."

Here was my chance.  
" Did I hear right when I heard someone say you were the dragonborn?"

" Yea, you did. Not what you were expecting huh?" She let out a light hearted laugh." It's hard but I have to keep going. For the people."

It was a risk but I had to take it.  
" What about Alduin?" I asked. I watched her chest raise and lower as she took a deep breath.  
" I'll have to slay him one day, as expected."  
I raised a brow. " You don't sound too confident."

" To be honest, I'm terrified. That I'll die, that I'll fail skyrim, that I won't make everyone happy. In a way I want to be selfish. I just want to run and settle down for once. Have the chance to wake up knowing that I'll be alive to see the next sunset. To have friends, maybe even find someone to love."  
I watched her eyes warm at the thought. Then it was like she remembered it was all a dream and pushed it aside.  
" But I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer." She reassured happily. " What about you?"

" I have somewhere to go."

" Oh? Where is that?"  
I bit the inside of my lip, happy her scarf hid the hesitation on my face. " The throat of the world."

Shock washed over her face.  
" That's going to be a hell of a trip."

" Yea it will be." I spoke as I hid my face further in the scarf. I could feel her think hard in concentration. She opened her mouth then shut it as if she was going to say something. Then she finally blurted it out.

" I"ll go with you."

" No."

What was I doing? Saying no like that. This was my perfect chance to lure her in. All I had to do was say yes.  
" Alun I'm not going to leave you to travel that by yourself. Not to be rude but have you seen yourself since that storm has settled in? You're as weak as a flower. I won't be able to live with myself knowing you're traveling half way across skyrim with winter settling in. So you can either accept that I'm coming or try stopping me from following you."

Her face was stern with no room for laughter. I was given a second chance. I could easily turn our meeting into a blessing rather than a curse. I just had to say it.

" Fine." My voice was weak and ridiculous but she didn't seemed to notice. I should have been happy now that things were all falling back into place. Yet I found me arguing back and forth with myself. When I saw her face light up with happiness the guilt stabbed me straight through my heart. Suddenly I didn't want to wear her scarf any more but I forced myself to do it anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

(POV Switch)

I took a deep breath into my hands in hopes to warm me up. I stole a glance over at Alun and found him fast asleep as he sat against the wall. I had noticed how he slowly began to get paler and paler with each moment that passed in this freezing cold. Now that I had given him my scarf I could see some color start to come back although it was very faint.

I silently stood and rummaged through the chests and drawers until I found a blanket. It was clear that the cold would be the death of him. Why? I didn't really know but I didn't dare question it. I gently laid the blanket on him and brought it up further so it would cover his shoulders. Just then my fingers brushed against his jaw and I pulled away in shock. Was it even possible for a human being to get that cold!

I looked at him wearily and hoped that the blanket would help even if it was in the slightest. Then I made my way to the mouth of the cave and took in the beautiful sight before me. A fresh layer of snow laid on the ground, untouched and sparkling in the sun as it rose. I leaned against the wall of the cave with my arms crossed and stood quietly. As I watched the gold of the sun peek over the mountains I couldn't help but think back to Alun's eyes. I had never seen anything like them. They were like a brand new gold septum, untainted and no rust in sight. They most certainly made him easy to spot.

I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. I knew that there was something different about him. I also knew that it was most likely that going with him was possibly the worst thing I could do. But it was the least I could do after what he had done for me. It was a risk I was willing to take.

" It's beautiful isn't it?"  
I jumped at his voice and spun around. Alun stood, the blanket wrapped around his back and held tight around him. In a way he almost looked like a child, all wadded up like that. He stepped forward and stood next to me calmly.

" Yea, it is." I answered in a whisper. We stood like that. Neither saying a word and instead taking in the sight as we watched the sun rise.

" It's amazing how something so beautiful can be so deadly." I commented. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him retreat further into my scarf.  
" Yea, it is."

I looked at him. I could see it. The bad news he said he was. It was easy to tell after dealing with so many people. But still there was something about him that made me want to help him.

" Lets go. We've got to head back to Solitude and get our stuff. Although I highly doubt all the food I bought is still there."

* * *

We both stood in the room I had rented at the inn, shocked. None of my stuff had been touched and what was even more shocking was that the bag of food I bought had been replaced and put on my bed.

" They must really like you." Alun commented. I didn't say anything as I turned and started to pack.  
" Do you have anything you need to bring?" I asked as I began to pull my layers of clothing on.

" My room is just a few doors over. I'll go get everything and meet you in the stalls."

I just nodded and finished getting ready. I let out a small sigh of happiness as I sank into the warmth of my clothes. Never had I been so happy to feel them against my skin. It wasn't too much longer until we met down in the stables. I focused on my mare, happily bringing my forehead to her's as I gave her a warm good morning pet. She didn't fight as I began to saddle her up for our trip. In fact I could feel how eager she was to get back out into the forests again.

I leaned over and buckled her saddle before pulling on the strap to make sure it was secure. When I stood up straight cursed under my breath out of fright of seeing Alun standing there.  
" By the eight Alun, don't scare me like that." I gasped, my hand over my pounding heart. He cracked a teasing grin.

" The great dragonborn? Scared by me? I would have never thought of such a thing."

I felt my cheeks redden.

" Asshole."  
He chuckled and held out my scarf. " Here, it's yours. I forgot to give it back."

I stared at it then shook my head, my hand wrapping around his and pushing on it gently.  
" You keep it. You need it more than I do. I can always get another one."

Now it was turn to be flustered. A blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly turned and walked back to his horse, grumbling along the way. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

We headed out as early as we could. I made sure we had plenty of food and blankets for warmth, knowing that the cold would not take kindly to us. The snow wouldn't help any either. The horses would have a hard time stepping through it since it was so soft and thick. The entire time I couldn't help but keep an eye on Alun as he rode beside me. I had never seen anyone wear so many layers of clothing yet he managed to not look like a walking snowman. Looking at him made me sweat.

We managed to make some small talk but we mainly rode in silence until we hit the first inn. It would have been cheaper to camp but I didn't want to take the chance of him freezing over while I was asleep.

I watched his shoulders fall as he stepped over to the fireplace while i went up to the counter and purchased a room and two warm meals to be ready for us when we were done settling our stuff down.

" It must be nice to travel with someone, that way it won't get so lonely." She smiled. I nodded with a small smile in return. Her words were too dangerously true. Then she turned and led us both into our room.

" I'll get a bath drawn for both of you. You're both freezing down to the bone."  
Though she said both of us I'm sure she meant it mainly for Alun. Though I had my shivers it wouldn't take too long to get the warmth back. Now Alun on the other had had begun to grow pale again. Piece by piece I began to strip off my heavy traveling coats, laying it all neatly on the bed. Although I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. When I looked up Alun tensed and quickly turned his head with a blush on his face.  
" Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. He just shook his head, quickly stripped his coat and walked out of the room, pulling my scarf up and over his nose.

* * *

POV Switch

I had tried to restrain myself from bolting out of the room when I realized I had been staring at her. It's not like I had meant to. It was more of the fact that I had been taken away by how vulnerable she made herself around me. She trusted me too easily. I could easily stab her in the back and run, literally and metaphorically. It just didn't make sense to me.

I made sure to try to avoid eye contact during dinner, keeping my eyes glued to my food instead. Then when I was done I waited for her to bath first before heading over to do the same. The door didn't have a lock, so I made sure it was shut before I walked over to the tub of water. My nose twitched and I hurried to cover it. Any other person wouldn't have been able to smell it, however I could tell the water recked of her smell. Of the herbs she had let set in the water before using it. It was drenched of something warm, almost like the smell of Christmas if I could describe it in one word. It was drenched in _her_. And now I had to bathe in it.

I sighed and began to slip my shirt off, shuddering at the process. I glanced over at the markings on my arm and tried to view the ones on my back. They had nearly made it to the base of my back from what I could see and half way down my arm. The day they were gone would be a day I'd never see.

Quickly I stripped down and stepped inside the water, letting the heat swallow me whole. My limbs began to tingle as the feeling returned. Taking a deep breath, I dunked and began to strip my hair of the dirt and sweat. Despite wanting to stay in longer I knew I couldn't. I had warmed up, that was all that was important.

I had pulled my pants on and begun to work at my shirt when there was a knock on the door.

" Alun, are you okay?" Akara called.

" I'm fine." I answered as I rushed to pull my shirt over my head.  
" Are you sure? You were looking really pale earlier. I'm coming in-"  
" Are you insane!"  
She ignored my comment and opened the door regardless. I managed to slip my shirt on at the last minute, standing there disheveled as she stared at me. Then she cracked a laugh.

" Is this how you dress yourself?" She asked as she walked forward. I took a small step back with a frown on my face.

" Well maybe if you didn't walk in on me. What if I hadn't been dressed?"

She gave a shrug and reached out and pulled down on the part of my shirt that had gotten stuck. I tensed as her fingertips grazed my skin. Soft, warm and welcoming.

" You know what I think?" She continued as she pulled out the leather strip that was miss alined at the top of my shirt.  
" What?" I groaned.

" I think that you're really a big, shy softy."

I immediately scowled at her and she simply flashed a huge grin.

" And I think you're a pain in my ass." I snipped back. I felt her tug on the laces, making me stumble.  
" You should really get better at your balance, falling over randomly like that." She teased as she continued to aline them up with the right holes. I didn't say anything. Instead I began to plan ways to get back at her in my mind. Should I wake her by spilling water on her? Lock her in this room and take the whole bed to myself? Oh the possibilities.

Then I felt another tug. However this time I stumbled and reached my arms out, catching myself on the the wall. Akara was now pinned between me and the wall. Our eyes locked and it seemed like the entire atmosphere. Though she was not much taller than me, I felt as if I towered over her at that moment. Her fingers were still grasping the laces on my shirt, most likely from trying to grab something when we both went stumbling back.

My eyes searched hers and my nose twitched yet again at the smell of her scent. Her hair hadn't completely dried so it was still somewhat messy. I doubted she hadn't had the chance to brush it quite yet. It seemed her face had flushed and her lips were ajar from shock. I couldn't stop myself from watching press them together, catching her lower lip between her teeth before she opened them again. My mind began to wonder. Could those lips, those very lips that her powerful shouts escaped from, be delicate and addicting?

" Don't even think about it."

Whether she was replying to me planning to get back at her or to the current situation I was in. By this moment the only thing that was keeping me grounded was the feeling of the wall against my forearms. Her eyes flickered to my lips and I let out a shaky sigh, letting my head drop. Her lips were just centimeters from mine. So close that I could feel them, taste them. Only I wouldn't allow myself to. Instead my hands slid down the walls as I pulled away. Yet it seemed no matter how many steps I took I could never be far enough.

" I asked for some extra blankets for you." She continued. " So you should stay plenty warm tonight."

I gave a soft smile. " Thanks."

I waited for a few breaths after she left before I started making my up to the room. I knew it wouldn't be much longer. She'd want to know. She'd start asking questions. Of why I was always so cold, why I looked the way I did. Suddenly the markings began to burn into my skin. Divines know if she saw them. Those wouldn't be so easy to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Switch

I laid on the bed staring at the wall in the dark. I took a deep breath and sighed. I couldn't sleep. Just like how I hadn't been since the first inn we stopped at. I turned onto my opposite side and was met with his back. I narrowed my eyes oh so slightly as I looked at his form. What was it that made him so different? Not just physically but him as a person. It was as if he wasn't human. But if he wasn't human then what was he?

I dared to reach out and slowly raise the hem of his shirt. There I spotted the markings I had seen earlier. They were black, all written in what looked like the ancient dragon language. They wrapped around his waist and curled up his back, disappearing under the rest of his shirt. I let my fingers trace them, hesitating when I felt him tense. I held my breath but when he did nothing I continued on mindlessly. Like a child tracing a drawing over and over again until they could draw it themselves.

POV Switch

I laid there motionless. I first felt her slip my shirt up, exposing parts of my markings. Then I jumped as her freezing cold fingertips begin to trace them. Akara paused, then when I did nothing she continued on. The trace she left felt like ice on my skin only to make goosebumps form where she had touched. I should have yelled at her. I should have yanked my shirt down and been furious at her for trying to do such a thing. But part of me hoped she'd figure it out so then she'd leave me alone before she got too attached, before I got too attached.

Finally I took a deep breath before reaching back and catching her hand gently.

" You shouldn't be doing things like that while people were asleep." I mumbled softly. What hope did I have? How stupid it was for me to think she'd figure it out and run from me? If anything it would make her kill me right where I laid before moving on with her life. Part of me thought I'd let her do it too. Just so I wouldn't have to feel my blade go through her heart.

When she didn't respond I turned and faced her, her wrist still in my grasp.

" Did you hear me? I said you shouldn't do things like that while they are asleep. You might see things they don't want you to see." I repeated. Her face was even, it didn't even waver as she spoke.

" Things they don't want me to see? Or things they are trying to hide?" She asked, her voice deathly firm. Instead of answering I dropped her hand and began to turn back over.  
" Go to sleep Akara." I demanded simply. Only this time it was her who caught my wrist.  
" I know who you are."  
I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my heart stopped.

" Oh?" I asked as I turned back faced her. " And what are you planning to do? Kill me? Slay me? Run your sword through my throat until I lay dead on the floor?"

I heard her gasp as I quickly switched it up, locking her wrist into my hand once more and squeezing tight. What was I doing? What was I saying?

" Or perhaps do you think you can seduce me like how they do in those fairytales?"

I was now straddling her while pinning her hands above her head, letting the blankets hover on top of me as I did so.

" Are you scared of me, _Akara_?" I let her name slither off my tongue, my breath scraping against her ear.

" I'm not scared." She answered. Her voice was soft, calming even. But not fearful. Fear was the last thing on her mind. My hand palmed at her bare hip just above the hem of leggings and just below where her shirt had hitched up. By the divines what was I doing! I needed someone needed to rip me off, seal my lips and throw me in the lowest dungeon.

My thumb made small circles against her skin. Despite the scars I'm sure she had from battle her skin was smooth against my calloused fingers.

" Then just what are you going to do my dear Akara?" I asked as I caught her earlobe in-between my teeth, her back arching only in the slightest. It would have gone unnoticed had I not been paying such attention to her.

" I'm going to follow you to the throat of the world."

I pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes met mine, still even with no signs of fear or worry. I smirked and quirked my head to the side.  
" You're a dangerous girl."

Her lips turned up in a smirk just as daring.  
" And you're a dangerous man . . . _Alduin._ "

* * *

Oooooh dang, it's getting serious now. I hope you like this chapter! The next should be up soon, let me know what you think about everything! Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning we woke up and set out early. Apart of me expect Akara to be gone when I woke up, or to find myself dead even. But I was still alive and she was still next to me just as she said she would be. She knew who I was. She knew she was destined to slay me before I had a chance to slay her. Surely she must have known why I was going to the Throat of the World by now. Of what my intentions were, or at least trying to be. To be quite honest what my intentions were any more myself.

POV Switch

Night had settled and that meant there was only one day left before we made it to where we had been aiming to. I knew I needed to make a choice, and quickly at that. I glanced up at Alun, well Alduin, as he sat on the other side of the fire quietly reading a small book he had stuffed in his bag. The light flickered and my eyes wandered to my scarf that was still around his neck. It all made sense now. Reptiles were cold-blooded creatures and a dragon just happened to fall within that category. If his body temperature were to get too cold then his heart would stop. I let my cheek rest in my palm. To think such a powerful man could be taken down by such a simple thing.

" Didn't anyone teach you that it's not polite to stare?" He asked without looking up. His words didn't phase me in the slightest.

" Didn't anyone teach you that it's not polite to lie?"

I noticed his shoulders tense in the slightest. Then he let out a sigh in defeat, closing his book.

" What are you still doing here Akara?" He asked as he looked up at me. " You should just kill me and get it over with."  
" I could say the same to you."  
There was silence as he averted his eyes.  
" The markings. What are those for?"

He sent me a small scowl before placing his book to the side and running a hand through his hair. " They are what bound me to the dragon."  
I rose a brow. " You mean the dragon everyone believes is you?"

He gave a small nod.

" So then is he apart of you?"  
" I guess. I can't control him, in fact it's more like he controls me at some points."

I noticed his voice give out on the last part of his words. I chewed on the inside of my lip nervously, knowing I had to tread carefully.

" So if he dies?"

" The bond is broken. I'm a free man. Don't think I haven't tried killing him myself already. He's stronger than he looks, his scales thicker than any dragon."

" Is there any other way for you to break the bond?"

Now it was his turn to hesitate. " Yes, but you wouldn't like it."

I waited patiently, staring at him until he broke. He brought his knees up and rubbed at his face. Then he met my gaze once more.  
" I kill you."

I sat silently. So this was really how it was going to end? With one of us at the end of each other's blade. I nearly laughed at the thought of it. I would be able to draw a blade to him, by striking him with it was another story. I'd die at Alduin's hands, go down in the history books as the dragon born that failed to end this era of trouble until another should show. If another were to show.

I smile played at my lips although it was more of one of sadness rather than happiness.

" Then I guess we've got a hell of a fight to look forward to." I tried to keep my voice even but it ended up weak instead. Alduin didn't smile.

" I guess we do."

* * *

I finished stuffing my bedroll before checking over my shoulder. Alduin laid asleep, piled in between his bedroll and under the extra blanket he brought with him. I knelt silently in front of him, reaching out and brushing his cheek. He shuddered at my touch but didn't wake. When he told me that the only way to release his bond was to slay the dragon I had immediately decided that's what I was going to aim to do. When he had mentioned the second choice I didn't scare away from the idea. Was I to be selfish and let myself die so I knew he could be a free man? Or did I live on to save all of Skyrim? That I had still not decide on however I did know that I couldn't follow through with my plan with him by my side.

My hand began to glow as I casted a spell. His body went limp before he even had a chance to fight it. From there I bounded his hands together then tied above his head and to the tree. The way I had done it still allowed him to be covered to keep him warm only when he woke up he would struggle to break free. It would give me just enough time that I needed.

Just before I left I turned and fed the fire. Giving him one last look I whispered my apologies then took off the slay the dragon on my own.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Switch

I woke up with a groan. I went to pull the sheets further up when I found myself unable to. Immediately I looked over at Akara's bed roll only to find it stuffed with whatever she could have found.  
" God damn it!"  
I sat up and began to struggle with the ropes. I had no blades on me or within reaching distance. They were all in my pack on the other side of the fire. I glanced up at the sun. It was late morning. She would have a good amount of distance covered but if I hurried I'd be able to catch up. I struggled and fought more, my heart pounding and the ropes burning into my wrists. Then I focused on my pack and began to stretch as far as I could. My foot just barely grazed it. But I wouldn't give up. I had to try. I had to get to her before it was too late.

* * *

I sighed as I tried yet again. My back ached, my head hurt, and my limbs were abused. I gave one final swing and managed to tip the bag over. There. I could see the handle. Suddenly my hope had been restored. I had been trying for this long, longer wouldn't kill me.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to finally kick the blade up to my hands but I did know it had taken much longer than I hoped. We were only a few hours worth away from where we needed to be. But I hoped she would be smart and camp out before she started the hike up. That would give me enough time to get to her.

The blood on my wrists was revealed as the ropes fell to the ground. Burns had painted them red and pink, my skin gone raw entirely. But I didn't focus. Instead I swung my bag onto my back and began to run. I left behind our bedrolls, the fire, the blankets. Everything besides my sword, bag and Akara's scarf which was still secure around my neck. I couldn't find myself to care about the cold. My entire body had been numb anyways. I didn't know why, all I worried about was making sure she was safe and that it wasn't too late when I got to her.

* * *

POV Switch

I paused for a moment and looked out over the forest. I had taken a risk by camping at the base of the mountain but I needed all my energy. The ground rumbled as a figure darted past me, scaling up and landing just out of view at the top. I took a shaky breath. There was no going back now.

I stuff my back carefully under some rocks, loading myself up with as many arrows as I possibly could. Then I started for the top.

I wasn't sure what I expected to see. But it wasn't anything close to what I had.

It seemed as if it had been waiting for me. It's scales as black as Alduin's hair, it's eyes just as piercing. It kept its head low and let out a growl-like noise at the sight of me. The look of death flashed across his eyes. There was no hope in taming it. It was killed or be killed.  
I had knocked back my first arrow then ducked for the closest rock, dodging it's blow. Then I managed to load another, wedging it perfectly into it's skin. It's jaws snapped in irritation as my spell on the arrows took it's damage. I loaded another then rolled out. One by one I began to launch them after him before dodging his flames yet again, the fire grazing past my thigh as I jumped.

I screamed as I took coverage behind a rock. My bow fell from my hands and I looked down. Through my tear stained vision I could see the burn on my skin. The blood oozing and staining the ground underneath me. I forced myself to take deep breaths as I used a small healing spell. One that was able to was the pain partly but not enough to drain me.

Then the ground rattled again. I could feel the dragon make it's way closer to me, sniffing the air for my scent. I forced myself to hold my breath as I reached for my sword at my waist. His nose peeked past the rocks then his eyes. They looked to the right, then front, then to me. Immediately I swung, my blade striking its eye. The dragon wailed and swung its head wildly, taking me with it.

I landed harshly on the other side, my breath taken away from me. I shakily pushed myself up onto my arms, almost falling int he process. The dragon's head snapped toward me. Anger rolled off him just as heavily as the blood that flowed from his eye. Where was Paarthurmax? No. I could do this. I'd fight until the end even if it ended with me dying.

* * *

POV Switch

I could see the throat of the world now easily and at the top I could see a black blob. That black blob being the monster I had always wished to slay.

But seeing him made my heart freeze. I hadn't caught her in time. The battle had already begun and there was no physical way to get to the top in time. Perhaps if Akara didn't slay him then I'd die next to her trying.

Then the ground rumbled as wind flooded me from behind. I turned slowly and craned my head back.

" Paarthurmax?" I whispered in shock. He scowled down at me then lowered his head to my level.  
" Alduin." He stated simply. " Come to finally see the fall of the dragonborn?"

He spoke so calmly. There wasn't even an ounce of worry in his voice.  
" Is she still alive?" I asked. He paused for a moment before raising his head upright.

" Yes . . . but not for much longer."  
I growled and looked back up at the top. It was impossible, but I had to try.

" Are you going to go after her Alduin?" He continued as I began to throw useless items out of my bag to make it lighter.  
" What does it look like? For an ancient and wise dragon you seem to have some moments." I threw my bag back over my shoulders as I stood. " Now if you're done with this conversation, I have a dragon to slay."

" Alduin-"  
I Sighed in frustration. Now was not the time to have a conversation.

" Do you wish to save her?"

I furred my brows in confusion. " What?"

" I said, do you wish to save her?"  
My body tensed as I bit the inside of my lip. Then my shoulders slacked and my head fell in defeat.  
" Yes . . . I do."

There was a moment of silence before I heard him begin to move around. I looked up out of confusion. There Paarthurmax stood, a wing extended and open.

" You won't make it up in time on foot." He stated obviously. I looked at him as if he were crazy. What was he doing? Did he not realize he was technically helping his mortal enemy?

I didn't have time to question. Instead I climbed on and held on tight, hoping that he could get us to her before that beast did.

* * *

I Hope you guys like it so far! It's actually really fun making this story line, it's different. I'll have the next chapter out soon. I know this is a pretty bad cliff hanger, sorry! .


	10. Chapter 10

Paarthurmax didn't waste any time. In fact I nearly fell from how quickly he took off. My knuckles turned white and I buried my face into Akara's scarf to protect myself from the impact of the wind. I did have to admit, riding on the back of an ancient dragon was something that I could never forget. However it was not something I could enjoy.

When I glanced down I spotted the blasted beast slowly making its way. My eyes traced its path and my heart nearly stopped. Akara laid, trying to make it to her feet. Only it took more time than I would have liked it to.

As soon as we landed I jumped off without missing a beat. Both heads turned towards us. Immediately I looked at her. Her condition was much worse than I had thought. Blood trickled down from her lips to her chin, scratches were scattered about her skin and on her thigh I could see a burn that even caused me to want to wince in pain.

" Alduin, glad to see you've finally made it." The beast teased. " I see you brought company with you."

I drew my sword and faced him, making him chuckle.

" You and I both know you can't kill me. Have you forgotten about the last time you tried to pull that stunt?"

A wing wrapped protectively around me.

" Focus on me, not on him." Paarthurmax demanded. "I'm the one you fight."

The black dragon twisted his head to the side. " Is that so? Then lets battle old man, see if you can still fight like how you use to. But first-"

His eyes met mine. My heart hammered in fear as I tried to look away, knowing what was coming next, but I was too late. My sword clattered to the ground as I dropped to my knees clenching my head. My head throbbed in such unbearable pain that I couldn't even scream. I heard Akara call out to me. I tried to hang onto reality as I looked up at her. But slowly everything about her seemed to disappear. Her name was gone, my memories of her were gone. I had forgotten everything about her except for the fact that I had to kill her.

POV Switch

When Alduin looked at me I felt fear trickle down my spine. His pupils changed into those of a dragon, narrow and unforgiving. Paarthurmax had already taken to the sky for his battle so there was no one left to protect the man in front of me. Or more so protect me from him.

He grabbed his sword as he stood. The sparkle that dashed across his eyes was the only thing that made me reach for the hilt of my own.  
" Alduin." I spoke carefully. He cocked his head to the side, grinning. It had been the first time I had notice the settle sharp point of his eyeteeth. Almost like they were small fangs.

" It's about time we met dragonborn." He chuckled, his voice filled with blood-thirst." How long I've been waiting for this day."

" Alduin listen to me. This isn't you." I urged as I began to circle around following his steps. He playfully twirled his sword in his hand.

" You can't fight with your blade sheathed. Be a good girl, draw your sword me so I at least have a little fight before I kill you!"  
As he finished his words he swung down at me. I immediately drew my sword and blocked. But his strength was too strong and my wounded leg buckled underneath me. As I fell to the floor I rolled, dodging his strike again. I stammered to my feet with the pain causing me to see white. It was no use, I wouldn't able to fight this exhausted and this wounded at the same time.

" Do you know what it's like to be controlled? To have such an urge to be free? That's all I've ever wanted in my life, to be free from that beast. Is that really so much to ask for?"  
I tried to catch my breath as I leaned up against a rock.  
" It's clear I could never slay him. No one can. In fact I'm sure Paarthurmax may not even be able to. So the only that's left standing in the way of my freedom is you."

The tip of his sword rested peacefully under my chin. It couldn't be possible. Alduin, the true Alduin, still had to be there. I scowled and quickly raised my leg and kicked his sword from his hand only to feel the back of his hand collide with my cheek. My world buzzed and nearly faded to black as I hit the ground hard. In fact I'm sure I would have if it hadn't been for the feeling of Alduin's foot pushing down onto my back.

" I've been you for years, dragonborn. I've learnt how you fight, what your strengths and weaknesses are. I know you from the inside out." I felt his hand grab my ponytail and pull back as he eased his foot of my back. From there he reached down and took the dagger that was at my belt before holding it to my throat.

" Any last words dragonborn?"  
The corners of my lips twitched upward. Then I parted my lips and let my shout escape me.


	11. Chapter 11

Alduin went flying back, landing against a rock then crashing to the floor. My heart ached at the sight but pushed myself forward. This wasn't him, he was being controlled. He staggered to his feet with a growl. The irritation was practically radiating off of him. I needed to take advantage of this timing while I could.

I went to step forward when I heard a screech from above. The two dragons came slamming into the ground make the earth below us shake. A crack radiated in my ears. Then Alduin let out a scream. I ran as fast as I could while the section of the mountain he stood on began to crumble. Our hands stretched out to meet. For a moment I didn't I had gotten to him quick enough. Then our hands combined and I was nearly jerked down with him.

He swung like that with nothing except for my hand to keep him alive. My entire limbs burned with so much pain that my vision began to go white. My body trembled and I started to slip from his weight pulling me down.

" Akara?"  
I gasped as I looked down at him. His eyes were still the same.

" Akara, let go." He spoke softly with a tone that made me flush. I shook my head violently.

" I won't do it." I growled. I slipped again, a small yelp escaping me.

" Akara please."

" I said no!"

His eyes met mine and I noticed the settle change in them. His pupils began to soften in curve and the gold of his eyes began to overgrow the vibrant red, making a color I had never seen before. He was returning to normal.

" Don't argue with me for once Akara!"  
" And you stop being selfish!" I shouted back. " Do you really think I'd be okay without you!"  
Shock washed over his face which he quickly covered with a smile.

" You'll be fine."

I shook my head again, the tears starting to slip down my cheek.

" I won't." I mumbled , my voice cracking.

" You were fine without me for all those years. You'll be fine for the rest of them."

My body trembled furiously. The rocks digging into my palms as I continued to grip as hard as I could.

" I won't." I tried to hold back a sniffle but failed miserably, "I won't. If it wasn't for you I'd never be here."

I waited for his grip to loosen. Instead it held even.

" You said so yourself, I'm being selfish. So let me be selfish. It's the best for you, for all of Skyrim."

I snapped my head up and glared down at him in fury. " No it's not! You're not the Alduin Skryim fears! He's dead, Paarthumax killed him. So if you really want to be selfish why don't you take advantage of your time as a free man!"

It seemed that all in that moment my emotions began to spill. The words flowed out of my mouth faster than I could catch them.

" And what about me? Can't I be selfish for once? I do all these things, sacrificing everything I've ever had without second question. Is it so wrong to want to save you? Is it that bad to want to live the rest of my life with you?" His hand began to slip, I only grabbed tighter. " God damn it Alduin can't you see it! I love you! I love you so much it hurts! So please, just let me be selfish just this once. Let me have you."

His mouth was ajar, his eyes wide. I felt a tear fall from the bridge of my nose and land on his cheek, as if he was the one crying. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I'd die. My arm began to tingle from holding on and I knew my time would be up soon.

" Akara I-"

He slipped again and this time we both jumped in fear. He glanced down, the long drop intimidating the both of us. Surely he couldn't even see the bottom.

Then he looked back at me and I could have sworn I had seen tears slipping down his cheeks.

" Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!" I urged. He groaned as he used all his strength to try to raise his arm.

" I can't. I think it's broken."

My heart sank. I should have never used my shout on him. I should have just taken the blade to the throat.

" Akara I need to tell you something before I go." He rushed.

" No! Don't talk like that!"

" Akara!"

I froze. I looked at him, my entire body going numb. He gave me a soft, reassuring smile. One that I had gone to love and cherish whenever I got to witness it.

" Listen to me please." He kept his voice even. It was then I realized that he too was crying as well. " Ever since the first day I saw you I knew you were different. When I found out you were dragonborn my heart grew heavy. I was suppose to kill you but I quickly found I couldn't. I had been training and planning all those years and in the end I wasn't strong enough to do it. I couldn't do it because I-"

I let out a scream as the edge I was hanging onto crumbled. My grip was lost and what little balance we had disappeared. Before he had a chance to finish I toppled off and we both began to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

( So just to be safe I plan on moving the rating up for one of the following scenes. I don't wish to get in trouble for my bad assumption that the scene would still be okay without doing so. So if you don't mind please enjoy ^.^)

* * *

I clung onto him for dear life. Anything I could do to make the impact less painful for him. The air rushed around us, swallowing us whole. All I could think about was how this was it. There would be nothing else left after these next few moments. But I couldn't bring myself to fearful. To feel him against me, to know that he knew how I felt, to know he died as a free man was more than enough for me.

Then I felt us crash into something before being swooped off. We rolled but quickly stopped. I hesitantly opened my eyes. We were alive, we made it. When I looked up I was met with scales with wings at our sides.  
" I can't believe it." Alduin gasped. Pride swelled in my heart as I watched Paarthamax descend gracefully to the forest floor. There he laid down and waited patiently with his wing extended. Alduin took his steps carefully as he made his way down before turning and helping me with his good arm. I jumped down with a soft thump and exhaled in relief.

" I'm glad to see you two are alive. How is are your wounds my child?" He asked me softly as he glanced down at my burn.

" Compared to falling to death they are fine."

His eyes shifted to Alduin before turning his head. " And you Alduin, you arm shall heal with Akara's help. The dragon had been slaughtered, please enjoy your time being a free man."

Alduin chewed on the inside of his lip carefully before answering.

" Why did you do it? Why did you help me?"

Paarthamax paused as he stood once more.

" If the dragonborn is willing to sacrifice her life for you then I shall do all I can to keep you safe."

" You're not wounded are you Paarthamax?" I asked cautiously.

" Nothing but a few scratches. I shall be fine." He rose his head. " I can take you no closer but the next town is with in walking distance. Will you be able to make it."

" We will be fine. Thank you." I mumbled as I walked to his snout and rested my forehead peacefully against it, my hands resting along side it. Paarthamax closed his eyes and nuzzled gently against me in return. I could feel a pair of eyes watching up and peered back at Alduin only to find him watching. Silently, I held out my hand and waited. He hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and giving me his good hand. From there I led him up to Paarthamax and placed his hand gently against him. I watched Alduin's face try to register the odd sensation but he quickly grew warm and soon did the same thing I had been doing earlier. He hadn't said a word but I could feel his thankfulness and respect radiating off of him in bounds. A few silent moments passed then we turned and parted our ways, eager to make it into town.

* * *

I wince in pain as I tried to peel off my clothing, the fabric sticking to my burn. But I found it was simply too much to bare. I felt that I'd pass out if I continued on. We had made it to the inn easily and there I immediately worked on Alduin's arm. He'd still be in pain but it was no longer broken. There was nothing I could do until I was restored to normal. All my strength was gone. The divines only knew how long it would take before I'd be able to have the strength to attempt to heal him again. The pain hadn't returned until I was finally able to relax. I had told him I could take care of it and sent him out to buy more supplies and a fresh set of clothes for each of us. But that was long ago and he had already returned. Meanwhile I, had made no progress.

" Akara, are you okay?" His voice called softly through the washroom door. I opened the door, looking up at him in defeat. His face widened slightly in surprise. I'm sure I looked like a mess. I was covered in dirt and blood, my eyes were most likely blood shot from holding back tears.

" It's too much. I can't do it." I admitted as I sighed and leaned into his chest.

POV Switch

* * *

I tensed as she leaned against me. We both knew that this wouldn't cut it. For her to properly attend her wound she'd have to undress.

I licked my dry lips before I brought my hands to her waist, keeping my grip firm.

" Akara, you have to." I reminded gently.

" I know, but I can't. It's becomes too much and I stop."

" Then what do we suppose we do? There is no one else to do it for you."

I could see her cheeks redden as she hurried further into my chest further. My heart pounded as I looked away and stared up at the ceiling. Oh Mara what in the world had I done to be in this position? I didn't know whether or not to bless him or curse him.

" Here, put this on." I sighed in defeat as I took off my new tunic I had bought in town and handed it to her. . When she looked up at me in question I quickly adverted my gaze. " It'll cover you."

The blush returned to her cheeks. Without any words she took the tunic and disappeared in the washroom. When she stepped out she held her ruined shirt in her hands, dressed in my tunic and her tattered pants. From there she let her useless shirt fall in the same pile I had thrown mine in. We both stood there in awkward silence, both aware of the situation that was about to happen.

" If it truly does become too much pain let me know and I'll stop." I mumbled. She nodded curtly, standing in front of the side of the bed. My heart nearly leaped in my throat and my mouth began dry. My hands tugged the hem of my tunic up until my hands slipped underneath and sat on the bare skin just above her hips. She jumped out of shock and shuddered.

" You're hands are cold."

I gave an apologetic smile. " I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath hand let my fingers hook onto the inside of the rim of her pants. Though I hated to admit it, her skin was soft against my fingers as I gently tugged them down. I lowered onto my knees slowly. Thought my tunic fell to her thighs and kept me from seeing anything it still took everything I had to keep my hands from trembling.  
When it came to her burn I slowed my pace even further, my fingers working at the fabric to pry it away. I heard her bite back a yelp as she bit into her arm to mute herself. I paused for a moment to let her catch her breath then continued. Immediately her other hand grasped my shoulder. Still, I pushed forward. The entire time trying to keep control of my senses. I couldn't think about the touch of her skin, of how easily I could of leaned forward and kissed her pain away, of how alluring and desirable she seemed in that moment, I couldn't think of any of it. Because if I did I wasn't sure if I'd be able to hold myself back.

* * *

POV Switch

Alduin was never once rough with me. He made sure to keep his touch gentle and to give me time to breath. My breathing had sped up tremendously both from pain and embarrassment. Although to be quite honest I was in too much pain to worry about the embarrassment of the situation.

" Just a little more."

Oh by the eight how much longer would I have to endure this! My grip tightened on his good shoulder. I was sure by the end of this both would be practically broken.

The entire time I could see stars as my legs grew weak. The only thing that kept me from blacking out was the cold feeling of his fingers on my thigh. I turned my head out of shyness. My confession from earlier replayed in my head which was something I instantly regretted. It only made me more aware of everything that he did. Of the slight tremble of his touch, of the feeling of his breath hitting my skin. I forced myself to take a deep breath this was not good. Then I finally heard those beautiful words.

" It's done."

* * *

POV Switch

I heard her let out a big sigh of relief. Her shoulders fell as soon as she heard my words. Though her breathing was still ragged and her face still slightly red from fighting back the tears of pain. I grabbed her hip again and helped her step out of them once and for all. Never before had I been so thankful for a shirt.

" Here, sit down and rest. I'll go get some salve and bandages." I urged as I helped lower her to the bed. Never before had she clung onto me so tightly before. I could see her legs tremble and nearly buckle as she tried to lower herself to sit. I only tightened my grip around her waist and settled her onto the mattress. Still, she refused to let go.

" Akara." I whispered. She froze then immediately let go.

" I'm fine now." She promised as she turned her head and avoided any eye contact what so ever. It took all I had not to turn and run as far as I could from her. Instead I turned and swallowed my urge to run as I made my way to the washroom where all the medicine I bought was placed earlier, throwing her ruined pants into the pile along the way. As soon as I was out of her sight and in the washroom I pushed myself up against the wall. I forced myself to close my eyes and take deep breaths. I needed to calm down. This was getting dangerous. Too dangerous.

* * *

So uh...hope you like it. I was shy to post something like this but you know, guess you got to step out of your comfort zone and explore a little ^^; let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

I sat back in my chair and let my head fall back. My eyes were shut and my breaths were deep. Was this what it was like to breath as a free man? My heart was no longer heavy with fear. I didn't feel as if I were tied down by each limb. It felt as if I were in a dream I had always wanted to come true.

I could hear the crackle from the fire place and the soft bustle of the waitress and chef as they worked to serve the few costumers they had. Instead of trapping myself in the same room as Akara I came down to save us a seat for dinner. Though we both knew it would never get busy enough to have to fight for a table.

I heard the chair from the other side of the table be dragged. I looked up and found Akara, who had dressed in new clothes, taking her seat. I couldn't help but feel my heart burst from happiness to see her skin clean from blood. She had a limp to her walk though she tried her best not to make it noticeable.

I searched my mind for something to say when the waitress came to take our order. But I had only been saved temporarily. Once we were alone again we both sat in silence. I watched her hands tap the table softly, revealing the scraps on them. My eyes trailed up to her arm. I could only imagine what wounds laid underneath her sleeve. Wounds that _I_ had caused.

" So what now?" She asked," Want to travel somewhere new? Maybe go back to Solitude? Whiterun?"

I stared blankly at her, looking over every inch of her body. I had harmed her. I had wanted to kill her, to feel her blood on my hands.  
" Nothing."

She cocked her head to the side, confused.

" We go our separate ways."

She gave a slight laugh, wishing that I was joking." Where did this come from?"

I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. She let out a gasp and tried to free herself but my grip was too strong. I yanked up her sleeve only to reveal more wounds spread about. She froze and let her shoulders fall. I looked up at her, more memories coming back. I reached out to her, the back of my hand pushing back her hair. She hadn't even tried to fight.

There on her cheek laid a small cut. She finally looked up at me, her eyes filled with sorrow. I remembered. Very distinctly for that matter. The sting in the back of my hand as I collided with the side of her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face.

" I remember Akara. I remember it all."

She tried to reach up and grasp my hand, her lips opening to protest. I knew what she was going to say. That it hadn't been me. That Alduin controlled me, that I had no ability to stop myself. But it wasn't going to work. I had gotten stupid and tried to fight a battle that I wasn't able to. If I had been smart I would have waited until I was ready. I do admit, I had gone with the right intent. I had gone thinking it would keep Akara safe when in reality it had done just the opposite. I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

" I'm leaving tonight and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

She simply let her head fall with a small nod.

* * *

I kept my word. I had left during the middle of the night in hopes of doing so while she was asleep. I had packed my bag right after dinner so all I had to do was grab it and leave. Thought I couldn't help but steal a glance at her one last time before I left. She laid there with her back to me. She was wide awake, I knew it. She knew I was leaving but she never once stopped me. Even though her lack of resistance had made it easier there was a part of me that ached at the lack of it.

By sun rise the inn was out of my sight for good. I stopped and looked back, hoping that I'd see her chasing to catch up to me. But she wasn't there, nor would she ever be.

I shivered as a breeze swept by. My hand went to grab Akara's scarf closer when I realized it was gone. I had placed it in her bags after dinner where she couldn't find it until it was too late. I'd have to buy another one at the next town. I reached into my bag in search for my bag of coins. My hands grasped something soft and warm.

I pulled it out, the fabric dangling. A laugh escaped my lips at the sight of it. I must have looked like a mad man, standing there laughing with tears streaming down my face. But there was no one there to watch.

I wrapped Akara's scarf around me, pulling it up and over my nose. Her smell eased my aching heart. I told myself that I had been stupid for leaving her. That I should follow my heart desire to be next to her. But I wasn't taking the chance again. Instead I turned and continued on walking.

I'd listen. I'd listen to hear her footsteps behind me. I'd listen to hear her soft voice as she talked to me. I'd listen now and forever nor would I ever stop listening. After all I thought I had ran fast enough so she wouldn't catch up but she had proved me wrong. The scarf proved she already had.


	14. Chapter 14

Three years. Three whole years since I had last seen Akara. Every day I always made sure to go out of my way to steer clear of the possible places she might be. I had decided to settle in a small forgotten village. A place she'd never visit. Still the rumors of her traveled. The gorgeous dragonborn had rescued the daughter of a farmer from bandits, had found long lost sites of the Dwemer and was slowly reuniting Skyrim. The beautiful dragonborn who's laugh was sweet like honey her smile as warm as a fire. The brave dragonborn who had slain Alduin, the monster that haunted all of Skyrim.

Of course none of them ever did her justice. I remembered everything about her distinctly. Her laugh was sweeter than honey, her smile able to keep a man's soul warm for days. Her touch delicate like a flower, her soul fiery and her heart passionate. No one would ever know how brave she truly was for they had never experienced her adventures themselves.

" Are you ever going to take that scarf off boy?"

I turned and looked at the old man watching me load up a cart for him.

" No."

I watched him shrug out of the corner of my eye and walk away. The pounding of my heart slowed. Despite how much I never wanted to see Akara again, I couldn't bring myself to go a day without wearing her scarf in some way. Whether it was around my neck or tied around my waist, like how it was now, it was always there. She never once chased after me the night I left but she still found a way to reassure that she was still there beside me. I felt that wearing it was my way of knowing she was safe. Though I didn't dare think about what condition she was in.

The ground began to hum under my feet. My eyes immediately went to the sky. There a dragon came screeching down with our town in sight. I dropped what I had in my hands and reached for my bow.

" Everyone inside! Go into basements if possible!" I barked. Everyone quickly followed my demand and the few who were brave enough to fight stayed.

" Still have those few pesky dragons that insist on sticking around eh?" One of the guards growled. I smirked at his comment went to pull back my first arrow. Though we had weapons they were weak and our number of men was pitiful. I readied myself to see a massacre. Suddenly an arrow skimmed past my head, colliding and flames covering the dragon where it had hit. I turned in question of who owned such a bow in this town when a figure shot past me.

I was dumbfounded as I watched them work. Our savior was fast and agile, basically outweighing the dragon's strength single handedly.

" Don't just stand there men! Help 'em out!" Another guard shouted. I shook off my shock and held up my hand.

" No, leave me to help."

They rose a brow at me. " I know you're most experienced with fighting dragons but don't you think-"  
" Unless you want to get killed then stay back."

They didn't argue with me any further. Quickly I ran forward to get a closer range and aimed an arrow, watching it skim past our savior's head like how they had done to me. They turned and looked back at me only to be forced to look back at the dragon. It had been so long since I felt so harmonized with someone. We fought seamlessly, knowing one another's next move without having to say a word. We had seemed to naturally look after each other's back and when needed, would step in to keep on another safe.  
I quickly shot another arrow and earned a wail of pain from the dragon. Meanwhile our savior scaled up its side and to its head, delivering the final blow. The dragon's head flailed and they hung on to the hilt of their sword as they buried the blade into its skull. A cloud of dirt covered the dragon and its killer as the head slammed into the ground. The villagers slowly emerged from safety and gathered around. There in the dust we could see their figure. My heart pounded in my ears so hard I was sure it would make me deaf. Emotions rushed through me as I watched them stand and remove their sword with a yank. They sheathed their weapon then glanced up, freezing as they met my gaze.

Three years.

Three years I had successfully avoided her. Three years I had only lived off my memories of her, fought my desire to be beside her, and suddenly all my work had been put to waste.

She made her way of the dragon's head, looking heroic and gorgeous as she always had. Only she had changed. I could see the settle shift of her muscles in her exposed arms. She had grown stronger, faster. Taking down a dragon now was like child's play for her. She carried herself with more pride and reassurance. Yet I could still see the old her as well. The way she swayed her hips with each step, the way her eyes twinkled, and the gentle look on her face making me fall victim. She was even more gorgeous than I had remembered, even more desirable.

Akara stood in front of me, her eyes searching mine for answers we both longed to know. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail however her recent battle had made it beautiful mess. My eyes ran down her figure. She had filled out her curves more, perhaps she had even gotten slightly taller. Surprisingly she didn't have too many wounds on her however I could see a few scars from her previous years. Scars I wanted to kiss and love.  
" What are you doing out here?" I asked as I forced my eyes to return to her face. It seemed that she too had been doing the same, for I caught her rushing to catch my gaze.

" I could say the same to you."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I tried to gather my words. My lord had it really been three years?

" Still have it I see."  
I snapped out of my trance and watched her reach out to my waist and let the end of her scarf drape in her hand. Her voice had been gentle and her lips framed in a soft smile, as if it had made her happy to see it. Then it quickly disappeared as she let it fall from her fingers. Three years had caught up and smushed itself all into one moment and suddenly I couldn't find myself to figure out what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

It was as if time had frozen around us. The beam of light flowed out from the dragon and its way over to us, our emotions swirling along with it, neither unsure of how to truly feel.  
" By the divines! Thank you Dragonborn for saving our town."  
She gave a kind smile to the citizen who blessed her with their thanks.  
" Of course, but I did not do it alone." She extended a hand out to me.

" Tonight we shall celebrate! Not only was a dragon slain but we were blessed with the presence of two heros!" A old man wrapped an arm around both me and Akara, pulling us close. Heros? If only he knew that one of us had once been the villain he feared for his life.

* * *

The crowd filled the inn, each person with a drink in hand. Never before had I had someone offer to buy me so many drinks. The moment I'd set my mug down it was replaced with a full one. Typically I was one to only handle a mug or two of ale, but tonight I let my limits go. Having Akara sit at the table across from me left me in a place that I couldn't describe and drinking was my only escape. I felt my body grow warm as my throat burned with each guzzle. Never before had I felt so relaxed, so relieved. Ever since Akara showed up I felt lost, now, with my mind foggy I felt as if I could finally breath.

I slammed my mug down on the table, empty yet again. The crowd cheered and another distance voice demanded for another drink to be served to me. I caught Akara staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Three years.

" What? Got a problem?" I asked, facing her. Three years I tried to avoid her.

She blinked. " No."

And yet here she was beside me. Making all my emotions I tried so hard to hide rise from the ground quicker than ever before.  
" I never knew you were one to drink so much." She raised her glass to her lips, peering at me over the lip. My shoulders tensed.

" A lot can change in a person in three years." I snorted.

" Yes . . . I suppose so."  
A tremble shot through my body at the sound of her voice. It was then I decide to welcome the shadow the alcohol would gladly give for me to hide in.

* * *

My world started to blur more and more with each drink that passed. The crowd's cheers and chants were simply just muddles of noise and Akara's gaze pressed harder into my side. I couldn't handle it any more. No amount of drinks would ever hide her presence. With the crowd just as drunk as me, if not more, it was easy to sneak out unnoticed. The cold of the night hit me hard, causing me to shiver. I subconsciously reached for the fabric tied around my waist and wrapped it securely around my neck, pulling it up and over my nose. Then I started towards my small cottage in the outskirts of town.

As soon as I made it inside I placed fresh logs in my fireplace and waited eagerly for warmth as the flames crawled their way up the wood. I stayed crouched there, wondering just exactly what she was doing. Was she going to dance her night away or simply retire to get some well needed rest?

There was a knock on the door. I had planned to ignore it until the unwanted guest left but they were persistent. Finally I answered the door to yell to leave me alone, only when I answered it, my words hard left me.

Akara pushed me back into my house and slammed the door shut. When she turned around she met me with the fiercest eyes I had ever seen.

" You have a lot of explaining to do."  
Suddenly I wished that the dragon had killed me instead.

* * *

For those who wondered if the story is dead, it is not! ^,^ I know this is short but I figured it would be best to give you something rather than nothing. By the way, all of your comments encouraging me to continue truly help. I'd love it if you left an account so I can personally thank you myself


	16. Chapter 16

POV SWITCH

Alun scowled at me. The sight of me seemed to make his anger grow. So instead of replying, he went to slam the door on her face. Fueled with rage, I stopped the door with my foot and slammed past. Quickly I shut the door and used myself as a barrier between him and the door. Alun looked at me, somewhat shocked, then adverted his gaze. My eyes drifted to my scarf around his neck. It was the very same one I had given him years ago. My anger spiked again. I grabbed him and switched positions, slamming him against the door.

" You god damn bastard! You still have it!"

He ripped my hands away.

" Trust me I could gladly throw it away in the fire to burn if it wasn't the only thing that kept me warm!"

My heart shattered and pounded all at once. Tears burned in my eyes as I flung a punch.

" You left me!"

He dodged and grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me.

" You could have came after me!"

I yanked my hand away and grabbed the collar of his shirt. All my anger and sadness I had kept pent up for all these years flooded through me.

" I went back and gave you scarf after you tried to leave it! Isn't that enough?" I slammed him against the door again, tears streaming down my face. When I saw him I didn't know what to do nor what to feel. I was happy, relieved to see that he was alive. Yet at the same time the wall I had built, all my effort to forget him seemed to have gone to waste. He grabbed at my arms and rattled me.

" I left you because I loved you!"

I wanted to spit in his face. Instead I threw another punch. It seemed his patience with me had grown thin. Even with the booze still somewhat in his system he was able to throw me to the ground and pin me.

" The irony is strong isn't?" I snarled. He furred his brows in response to my comment. His hair had still been just as black as remember, his eyes even more daring and captivating. But I couldn't let my heart fall for him again. I kneed him and took the advantage to throw him underneath me. Before I could manage to lay another hit he grabbed my wrist and yanked me close, barely giving me enough time to catch myself before our lips collided. He kept his tone even.

" I had hurt you, Akara. I saw the wounds myself. I wanted to kill you despite me trying my hardest to fight against it. I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you again."

I still fought against him. My heart throbbed in my chest. The pain had become so unbearable that I wanted to rip it out with my own bare hands. My tears had stopped long ago but I still felt their track drying on my cheeks.

" We could have figured something out! I love you so much I can't even stand it!"

My hand slip free and I sat back slightly to put more distance between us. Alun reached up, grabbing a handful of my clothing and yanked down. Our lips crashed together roughly. I tried to fight against him but he continued to fight. His lips worked at mine eagerly. It was almost as if he were begging me. He slowly sat up until he was up right, his other hand coming around and pulling me close. I had no where to go.

My anger and will to fight slowly dwindled away. His hand scaled my sides, his warmth branding me through my clothes. His lips were soft and addicting, leaving me begging for more. For years we had both longed for this moment. For years we both had restrained ourselves for the well being of the other, but now I could feel ourselves letting go.

My hands racked under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, along with my scarf. I wondered if the gods could hear me apologize. _Forgive me, let me selfish this one time._ I returned to his lips, my hands digging into his hair and bringing him as close as I could. I had nearly lost him once, I didn't want to lose him again.

* * *

POV SWITCH

" Please, don't ever leave me again." Her breath whispered across my lips. I reached up and wiped her fresh tears away from her cheeks.

" I wouldn't have the strength to."

Her eyes fluttered open and met mine. They were red from the crying but still just as gorgeous. Her body had filled out more, her movement seemed to have matured. As I started to work on the laces she had on the back of her dress I could feel the muscles move in her back and shoulders. Oh how strong she had grown in the last three years. I longed to see her showcase more on the field.

Akara allowed me to lay her down, straddling her hips. Her hair tangled in my hands as I supported myself. As my heart pounded against my chest I wondered if she could hear its sporadic beat. She gently pulled down on me and I obliged, meeting her lips once more. I reached up and intertwined my free hand with hers, squeezing tight. _I will never leave you again._

I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck. Her scent was just as I remembered. I laid gentle kisses along her neck, my love pouring out along with it. _Never again._


End file.
